The present invention relates to an acoustic diaphragm, and more particularly to an improved acoustic diaphragm having a light weight, thin thickness, small distortion of sound, less deformation by external force, and better sound quality.
At the present stage, a conventional acoustic diaphragm used in a loudspeaker is made of thin paper or chemical fiber. However, those materials are readily affected by the external environment such as temperature or moisture, thereby causing deterioration in the sound quality and disadvantageously decreasing the characteristics of the acoustic diaphragm.
Generally, those conventional acoustic diaphragms have two kinds of shapes, including cone-shaped diaphragm and inversely cone-shaped diaphragm. A driving device of the loudspeaker can provide a sound wave signal to vibrate the acoustic diaphragm so as to allow sound to travel in the air. However, there are several defects occurred in such conventional acoustic diaphragms. The above-mentioned acoustic diaphragm must be incorporated with a sound box to generate resonance so as to have a euphonious sound travel in the air. Besides, in order to obtain a high quality sound, it is necessary that the above-mentioned acoustic diaphragms have the characteristics of light weight and thin thickness. If the acoustic diaphragms can""t meet those requirements, the driving device of the loudspeaker may be unable to make diaphragms vibrate due to less power. On the other hand, the acoustic diaphragms made of such material are easily broken when it is formed into a thin one. Therefore, it is not easy to provide a suitable acoustic diaphragm which meets these requirements all together. Moreover, the sound travelling from above-mentioned cone-shaped acoustic diaphragm or inversely cone-shaped acoustic diaphragm is generated from one source point located in the arc-shaped surface of the acoustic diaphragm, i.e. a point sound source. A loudspeaker utilizing the above-mentioned acoustic diaphragm is limited to one direction so that the sound respectively traveling from two opposite faces of the acoustic diaphragm has an extremely different effect. It is therefore tried by the applicant to deal with the above situation encountered by the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an acoustic diaphragm for obtaining high-quality sound without needing any sound box.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an acoustic diaphragm having light weight and thin thickness, which is not easy to be broken.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an acoustic diaphragm which can be formed into any geometric diaphragm.
It is another yet object of the present invention to provide an acoustic diaphragm having a plane sound source so that the sound respectively travelling from two opposite faces of the acoustic diaphragm has same effect.
It is another further object of the present invention to provide an acoustic diaphragm arranged to face a driving device of a loudspeaker. The acoustic diaphragm includes at least one laminated structure, one of which includes a first carbon fiber layer, a glue layer formed on the first carbon fiber layer, and a second carbon fiber layer formed on the glue layer.
Certainly, the acoustic diaphragm can be any geometric diaphragm. Preferably, the acoustic diaphragm is a panel-shaped diaphragm.
Preferably, the driving device is mounted at a specific position facing the acoustic diaphragm. More preferably, the specific position relative to said acoustic diaphragm is located at an intersection of a vertical line passing a point which is {fraction (3/11)} of the distance form a center of gravity of the acoustic diaphragm to one side edge of the acoustic diaphragm, and a horizontal line passing a point which is {fraction (2/9)} of the distance from the center of gravity to one of the upper and lower edges.
In a specific embodiment of the present invention, an acoustic diaphragm is arranged to face a driving device of a loudspeaker. The acoustic diaphragm includes at least one laminated structure, one of which includes a first paper layer, a first glue layer formed on the first paper layer, a plastic material layer formed on the first glue layer, a second glue layer formed on the plastic material layer, and a second paper layer formed on the second glue layer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a loudspeaker assembly. The loudspeaker assembly comprises an acoustic diaphragm having at least one laminated structure, one of which includes a first carbon fiber layer, a glue layer formed on the first carbon fiber layer, and a second carbon fiber layer formed on the glue layer, and a driving device arranged to face the acoustic diaphragm for providing a sound wave signal to vibrate the acoustic diaphragm so as to allow sound to travel in the air.
Certainly, the acoustic diaphragm can be any geometric diaphragm. Preferably, the acoustic diaphragm is a panel-shaped diaphragm.
Preferably, the driving device is mounted at a specific position facing the acoustic diaphragm. More preferably, the specific position relative to said acoustic diaphragm is located at an intersection of a vertical line passing a point which is {fraction (3/11)} of the distance form a center of gravity of the acoustic diaphragm to one side edge of the acoustic diaphragm, and a horizontal line passing a point which is {fraction (2/9)} of the distance from the center of gravity to one of the upper and lower edges.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a loudspeaker assembly. The loudspeaker assembly comprises an acoustic diaphragm having at least one laminated structure, one of which includes a first paper layer, a first glue layer formed on the first paper layer, a plastic material layer formed on the plastic material layer, a second glue layer formed on the plastic material layer, a second paper layer formed on the second glue layer, and a driving device arranged to face the acoustic diaphragm for providing a sound wave signal to vibrate the acoustic diaphragm so as to allow sound to travel in the air.
The present invention may best be understood through the following descriptions with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: